Rek'Sai
}} Abilities Rek'Sai generates 5 Fury every time she lands a basic attack and 10 Fury every time she lands , or , plus additional Fury per enemy hit beyond the first. Rek'Sai loses 20 Fury per seconds if she has not gained any in the last 5 seconds. |description2 = As long as Rek'Sai remains , she expends 20% of her accumulated Fury every second to heal herself, up to a maximum of Rek'Sai's level''| }}over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. This stops once Rek'Sai consumes all of her Fury or returns to . |targeting = Fury of the Xer'Sai is a self-targeted buff that triggers whenever Rek'Sai casts Burrow and has Fury, or after she completes Void Rush, and remains for 6 seconds. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Rek'Sai IVideo }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to her target and all surrounding enemies. |description2 = Queen's Wrath resets Rek'Sai's autoattack timer. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai fires a void-charged pulse in a line which detonates on the first enemy struck, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area and them for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1650 }} | , aswell as being , and ; however, the splash damage will still apply. |spellshield = will block Prey Seeker but will not block Queen's Wrath. |additional = * Attacks enhanced by Queen's Wrath have a fixed attack animation that inhibits attack speeds above roughly 2.0. |video = Rek'Sai QVideo }}}} - Active:}} Rek'Sai burrows into the ground, reducing her sight range and disabling her basic attacks while gaining bonus movement speed, immunity to unit collision, access to an alternate set of basic abilities and Tremor Sense. |description2 = With Tremor Sense activated, enemy and neutral units that move near Rek'Sai have their position revealed to her and her allies. This does not grant , but can be seen through Fog of War. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 seconds after |cost = |costtype = |range = | }} }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai bursts out of the ground: dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies and for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to her upon emerging. Enemies cannot be affected again by Unburrow for a few seconds. |description2 = Rek'Sai can attempt to land a basic attack against an enemy while to trigger Unburrow. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 second after |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite deals true damage instead. |leveling = % AD}}| % AD}}}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = |range = 250 }} - Active:}} Rek'Sai dashes in the direction of the cursor, leaving behind two connected . She can interact with either entrance to traverse the tunnel again, but each tunnel shuts down for a few seconds after being used, momentarily preventing further traversal. |description2 = Rek'Sai's tunnels last for up to 10 minutes and can have up to 8 pairs of active on the map at the same time. Enemy champions can destroy a tunnel by standing on either entrance for seconds. |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = }} | , however, will not take place while using a tunnel unless Rek'Sai was burrowed prior to entering it. * Tunnels that are destroyed while Rek'Sai is in transit will not prevent her from completing the movement. * Tunnel entrances are always visible on the minimap to allied champions. Enemy champions must sight an entrance at least once before it becomes visible and sighting one entrance will not automatically reveal the location of the other. * Tunnel formation behaves similarly to blink abilities in that if the endpoint tunnel would be in impassable terrain, Rek'Sai will instead create the endpoint tunnel at the closest available spot of passable terrain. * Tunnels behave like valid targetable units for the purposes of , , and . * Rek'Sai can interact with tunnel entrances even if there is terrain between them, as long as the entrance is close to the wall and the wall is sufficiently thin. |video = Rek'Sai EVideo }}}} Rek'Sai gains . |description2 = Rek'Sai targets one of her and channels for seconds. Upon completing the channel, she into the ground and dashes to the target tunnel, becoming untargetable for the duration. This does not shut down the selected tunnel. |description3 = In addition to disabling effects, damage from champions and turrets interrupt Void Rush, putting it on an 8-second reduced cooldown. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = Global |targeting='Void Rush' is a global unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Rek'Sai can activate Void Rush while both burrowed or unburrowed, but will always arrive burrowed. * The target entrance will glow once Rek'Sai begins channelling. A shout will be heard globally when this happens, regardless of whether or not enemies have vision of Rek'Sai and/or her destination. * An "On My Way" ping is issued at the target entrance upon successful channel. |video = Rek'Sai RVideo }} References cs:Rek'Sai de:Rek'Sai es:Rek'Sai fr:Rek'Sai pl:Rek'Sai pt-br:Rek'Sai Category:2014 release Category:Dash champion Category:Fury champion Category:Global champion Category:Released champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Knockup champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion